Ooh Child
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Kate and Toby have been trying so hard to have a baby but Kevin and Zoe are the ones facing an unplanned pregnancy.


Kate felt tears building in her eyes and hastily wiped them away so her brother wouldn't see them. "Zoe is pregnant," she confirmed.

He nodded, the terrified look on his face refusing to go away. "I'm sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry. You and Toby have been trying so hard for months and then here I come in, fucking shit up and accidentally knocking up my girlfriend."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Kev. It's a baby! This is exciting and happy news! Congratulations," she told him, desperately willing him to go so she could fall apart in peace.

"Thanks. I'm scared fucking shitless but Zoe and I are going to have this baby. Randall and Beth and Mom and Miguel already agreed to help us whenever we need it." He'd forever be grateful to his mom, stepdad, brother, and sister-in-law for stepping up when he and Zoe panicked immediately upon confirming the news. Kevin eyed his twin in concern, wanting to be there for her in case she fell apart.

Kate refused to break in front of Kevin, no matter how much she wanted to. She didn't want him to see upset she truly was, even though she was happy for him. So she hugged him, swiped away some tears, and forced a grin. "Can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew and spoil them rotten."

"I really hope you and Toby have a baby soon. You deserve it," Kevin softly told her, patting his sister's shoulder. He felt guilty even though Randall, Beth, and Rebecca had assured him numerous times that he didn't need to be - these things just happened.

"Hopefully we will." Kate smiled at him again and then sighed in relief when he left. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she slid to the floor and burst into sobs. Toby joined her a few minutes later and pulled his wife in for a hug.

* * *

Kevin made his way back to Zoe half an hour later. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. He was constantly on edge now, partially due to Kate's miscarriage (and the loss of Kyle, something he hadn't really thought about in a long time. His and Kate's triplet was a touchy subject).

She rolled her eyes. "This is the fifteenth time you asked me that today, Kevin, and it's only noon." Zoe laughed, though. "Anyway, again, I'm fine. Stop asking me."

Already worried about not living up to Jack - and Randall, based on how he saw his brother parent his nieces - Kevin had put in a call to therapist and would be visiting her for a session in a few days. He needed to talk this out with someone impartial. "Sorry. Think you're going to have to get used to this for the next seven months." He leaned over and kissed her.

Zoe hungrily kissed him right back. "And this right here is why you knocked me up."

He laughed. "I thought it was how I looked shirtless?"

"That too," Zoe acknowledged. Suddenly exhausted, she sat down on the couch. "How do women do this multiple times? Or with multiple babies, like your mom? I haven't even been pregnant that long and it's taking a toll on my body."

Kevin panicked for a split second before calming himself down so he could think rationally. "You could ask them."

"I probably will." They were probably crazy for even attempting to raise this baby but Zoe looked forward to the challenge.

"I love you," he told her, beaming.

"God help me, I love you too," Zoe replied. He snorted.

* * *

Seven months into Zoe's pregnancy, things finally came to a head between Kevin and Kate. "It's not fair that I can't have a baby and here you are with one on the way that you didn't even want!" Kate yelled.

"I"m sorry! Kate, you deserve a baby. You do, and I'm sorry it's not happening for you and Toby, but it's not my fault. And I already feel guilty about so much other shit so please don't put this on me too," Kevin pleaded.

"It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me and Toby. This is how life works - it fucking sucks. I got that a long time ago. And I am so happy for you, Kev - you're glowing too. I know you're terrified of fatherhood but look at your examples - Dad and Randall. And Miguel," she conceded grudgingly.

"How can I ever live up to Dad?" Kevin didn't think he could, and he knew he was putting too much pressure on himself but he couldn't help it.

"Kevin, no one can live up to Dad. You just have to learn from the past and take the lessons he imparted into consideration. And as hurt as I am, I can't wait to see you with that little baby."

He grinned at her. "I'm sorry, Kate," he apologized again.

"Stop apologizing. I'm sorry for melting down on you like I did. It's not fair to you."

And the two siblings hugged, the resentment that had been boiling for months finally gone.

* * *

When Jacqueline Emily Clark-Pearson came into the world weeks later, Kate was among the first visitors. "Hi, Lin. Oh, look at you. You're so perfect," she cooed.

"I'm a dad," Kevin whispered in awe again, squeezing Zoe's hand.

"How many times is that going to hit you?" she snarked. But she was just so happy (and exhausted) that she didn't care about anything else at the moment.

"Probably many more times," he answered truthfully, taking Lin off his protesting sister's hands.

"I can't believe I have four nieces now. I'm going to spoil you rotten, Lin," Kate told her.

"She looks forward to it," Kevin answered.

With everyone focused on the baby, Kate let her hand wander down to her stomach. If all went well (it would), she'd be in the hospital room with a baby in a few months. She absolutely couldn't wait to be a mom.

The Pearsons had taken quite a few hits lately but they continued to get back up. Lin quickly fit into her family and lapped up attention as the youngest member of the family for a grand total of eight months.


End file.
